Baking Cookies For Everyone But You
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: Let's see who comes for a visit when Haruna is baking holiday cookies for Raimon. Sakuma x Haruna Christmas fic One-Shot


**Dedicated to the one and only jamanddounts. Enjoy and happy early Christmas! **

The sweet scent of gingerbread wafted from the oven as Haruna opened it, revealing dozens of plain cookies waiting to be iced. The bluenette hummed a quiet tune as she set them on the counter to cool. Today was Christmas Eve, and the managers were baking holiday cookies for the party held at Endou's house one hour later.

While she watched over the oven, Natsumi and Aki went to buy materials to make the frosting. Haruna felt a tiny tinge of loneliness when Natsumi and Aki went, leaving her behind, but she quickly shoved the thought out. "They are only doing this because Natsumi is not trusted and Aki is being dropped off at Endou's house to help him decorate the tree," she thought to herself, "And I'm sure Aki-chan wants to keep tabs on Natsumi because of their rivalry over Endou **(as you can see I support Endou x Aki and not Endou x Natsumi. Sorry, Endou x Natsumi fans)**." The blue haired manager only added that last part because she was feeling a teeny bit sour.

The Otonashi household was empty today except for her, but she didn't feel scared at all. She knew that her adoptive mother loved her and that her mother only went out to buy Christmas decorations and to leave the girls to chatter in peace.

As Haruna went on her toes to reach for the pots on the top cabinet, she heard footsteps behind her who she thought belonged to Natsumi or her mother so she didn't turn around. The person who was now behind her lifted her up so she was tall enough to grab the pot then slowly put her down and hugged her shoulders from behind.

She saw a few cyan strands drape over onto her shoulders and recognize the person as Sakuma Jirou, her onii-chan's best and longest friend.

Kidou had made Haruna give duplicates of her house key to him and Sakuma since he was worried of her safety ever since she was captured by Desuta. Even though her brother barely came to her house because they saw each other at soccer practice everyday, Sakuma had been dropping by a lot recently since he didn't go to Raimon with her.

"Merry Christmas," the cyan haired teen murmured.

Haruna instantly felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, making cookies for Teikoku Gakuen's rival school and the thought of Sakuma had never even crossed her mind while Sakuma had came to wish her a merry Christmas despite the thick snow.

When the syan haired teen loosened his grip, Haruna turned around and saw that snowflakes were scattered over his hair and clothes. He took something out of his pocket and placed it in Haruna's palms. It was a tiny box in a minty robin's egg blue that reminded her off it's giver's hair tied up with a white silk ribbon.

Haruna admired the little box in awe until Sakuma interupted her thoughts. "Open it," he said. "But Christmas is tomorrow," she argued, wanting the magic feeling of the box to last one more day. "You can open it again tomorrow too. It's a gift that can be opened as many times as you want," Sakuma replied, "Anyway, I want to see your reaction when you open it."

A gift that can be opened again and again? Haruna was curious. Looking closely, she saw that the ribbon was not tying the box together but was two parts, one attached to the lid and the other on the bottom half.

Holding her breath, she gingerly lifted the lid off. Almost immediately, the song that she had been humming earlier floated out. A music box.

"This is..." Haruna breathed.

"Do you not like it?" Sakuma asked worriedly.

"No, I...love it!" Haruna finally squealed and hugged Sakuma. "This is the best gift I ever got!"

The said boy just smiled and stroke her hair. All of a sudden, the guilt from earlier came rushing back. She really was selfish. He brought her a present while she didn't even think of him at all. Wait, she got it. She knew how to make it up to him.

"I have a present for you too," she told him, "But you have to close your eyes."

He did what he was told. Then taking a deep breath and almost not believing her own boldness, she leaned in and...

...gave him a kiss.


End file.
